The Start of Love is a Diet
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Kagura was starting a diet. On her free will. There had to be a boy involved. / OkiKagu


Hiho! Here I am writing in the fandom I had promised myself never to write in. Oh well. This is the result of my abuse of the song "Koi no hajimari wa diet" by RINA and HARUNA of SCANDAL (thus the title) mixed with the abuse of OkiKagu fics. Never goes well with my brain.

I tried to be funny and keep the Gintama spirit but I'm a helpless romantic. So… yeah.

The cover image is a fanart by 猫３ on pixiv which I obsess on.

I do not own Gintama, with reason, because only Sorachi-sensei can pull of with such randomness.

Enjoy!

* * *

**恋の始まりはダイエット****(The start of love is a diet)**

Gintoki knew it was a question of time. Simply the latter it was, the better it was for his sanity.

Now that Kagura was 16, he was doomed to deal with more frequent mood swings, weird ideas, and of course speeches that were totally alien to him. Didn't help that the girl was already an Amanto, so her being a girl, no a _teenage girl_, was dead to him.

And he didn't dare to think about the flies that was more and more turning around her as she was getting more… _developed_.

The naturally permed samurai always thanked god that Kagura didn't seem to have more interested into boys more than Shinpachi and himself. The first boyfriend fiasco seemed to have cool her down and she never seemed changed on the subject.

But now… NOW was a different story. A boy was involved. It couldn't be any other reason.

"I'm starting a diet now!"

Once the red-haired girl had exclaimed the sentence, both Yorozuya boys thought they were going crazy.

"Kagura-chan… What did you say?" Shinpachi asked uncertain, scared even.

"I'm starting a diet. Geez, Patsuan, does your hearing is getting as bad as your eyes?"

"Kagura, you love eating. And you have a fast metabolism. You don't need a diet. No one needs diets. Unless they are really fat." Gintoki replied, ignoring the half-offended Shinpachi.

"But I'm getting fat!" Kagura exclaimed back. "You guys cannot understand. A girl needs to stay fit and pretty. I cannot let myself get fat. I'm starting a diet." The last part was stressed and they knew that no one could make her change her stubborn mind.

Seriously, why girls always needed to start diet when there was no need to? As if Gintoki could never cut down on his sugary treats. He would rather die.

But that was out of the subject. Kagura was starting a diet. On her free will. There had to be a boy involved.

While Gintoki was in his inner turmoil, Shinpachi sighed. Being to good mother, I mean brother figure, he smiled at her.

"There's no help. How are you starting your diet?" He asked.

"I asked Anego few magazine about it so I can read more about tricks!" She responded excitedly as she took out the said magazine and sat on the couch.

"That's good."

Kagura then sprawled herself on the couch and started to read. Less then five minutes had passed and the Yato teen was bored.

"Shinpachi, read with me."

"Why should I?"

"It's not fun alone! Read with me!"

"No!"

"Then go buy me sukonbu and candies!"

"GO BUY THEM YOURSELF! AND AREN'T YOU IN A DIET? GO RUN!"

(-w-)

"Che, Patsuan is so cheap." Kagura murmured as she went out of the convenience store.

It was true she was on a diet. And all the magazine she had read (one) had told her to cut on the sugar. She only bought sukonbu, to her misery.

Dieting was harder than she thought.

"China, you're disturbing the street's peace."

Kagura almost growled in displeasure. She really didn't want to see him now.

"Go annoy other ones, I'm not in the mood, Sadist."

"Mood swings?" He said in his usual deadpanned expression and she glared.

Mistake. Looking at him reminded her of her misery.

Why was he so slim, anyway? It was not normal for a guy to be that slim!

She ignored him and went her way toward the Yorozuya.

"Ignoring me? I thought you could do better than that, China."

"I said I was not in the mood!" She replied, attempting to kick him.

He easily dodged the blow but Kagura came back with a punch. He barely stopped her by capturing her wrist with his hand which made her stop.

Sky blue met vibrant red and the Yato teen almost felt her heart burst out of her chest.

She quickly came back to her sense and kneed him right where is hurts.

Once he was down in agony, she smiled at him and went away, before he could actually get revenge as he was mumbling darkly on the floor.

She had to get away before he understood. Before anyone understood.

That, even if she wanted to puke thinking about it, she was inevitably falling in love with Okita Sougo.

(-w-)

"What happen to the mirror?" Shinpachi asked Gintoki as he was getting back from the toilet. "The scale is also broken."

Gintoki didn't raise his eyes from his JUMP and pointed the red-haired girl slumped on the couch.

"It was broken!" Kagura exclaimed back.

"How can a mirror can be broken if it not you who broke it?" Shinpachi replied, mixed with confusion and annoyance.

"Well, it didn't showed my efforts after my two weeks of diet." Kagura muttered and Shinpachi sighed.

"It's only two weeks, Kagura-chan. Of course it not going to be easy." The glassed wearer replied nicely.

"It's weird."

"It's not weird." Shinpachi replied, feeling the tsukkomi side getting annoyed.

"I'm sure it's the mirror and the scale that were broken!"

"Just go out and run!"

(-w-)

Kagura sighed as she strolled around. She was getting depressed. Her boobs were getting bigger but her stomach refused to get flatter. And with all that new body getting developed, her weigh was getting no where smaller.

"Stupid body… Stupid diet… Ah, I'm hungry…" She lamented as she sat on her favorite bench in the park.

She closed her eyes and felt the warm breeze on her skin.

"What are you doing here?" A voice interrupted her calm.

She didn't bother to open her eyes. "I can be wherever I want, Sadist."

He didn't say more as he sat next to her.

She opened an eye to peak at him, sensing no come back.

"What's wrong?" She asked before she could catch herself.

"Worried about me?" He deadpanned but it didn't fool her.

"Nope. But it disturb me to see you with a long face." She replied easily.

She saw the flick of surprise in his eyes. He didn't respond. He simply looked at the sun setting in front of him.

"Shinsengumi had a mission today." He started.

Kagura bit her bottom lip to refrain from commenting. The seriousness in his tone didn't call for stupid replies.

"Well, to cut down the story, we had a mess, kill people, then one of the culprit was a girl. Don't get me wrong, I don't give a crap about her being a girl but when we find her, she was begging for her little brother's life. Apparently she was in all that because her ex-boyfriend tried to kill her little brother."

Sougo sighed and Kagura was loss of words. She had heard stories about his big sister and the fact that he might be have a bigger sister complex than Shinpachi, so she knew how his heartstring was easily tugged in those situations. She herself felt weaker when family stories were involved.

"At the end, she got killed before we could help her. The main culprit was caught and is imprison but…"

She saw his fists getting tighter. The pain of not being able to do anything, the frustration, the sadness…

She caught herself again moving before she could think and put an hand on his. He didn't turn to look at her, his eyes fixed on the twilight.

Kagura wanted to tell him it was alright, and it wasn't his fault, but time had showed her that sometimes, words weren't needed and that a simple presence was enough to calm every tormented heart. She squeezed his hand harder and saw his shoulder dropped, relaxed.

He turned and looked at her after what seemed like centuries to Kagura. He then smiled this soft, genuine smile she had caught him have few times only. Often if they were alone and having a rare serious conversation.

Kagura felt butterflies in her stomach.

Why did he had such an effected on her?

He soon went back to deadpan expression and said: "I'm starting to think you're falling for me, China."

The Yato girl removed her hand from his, as if it was lava and shouted: "W-w-who is falling for you? Idiot! Sadist! Idiot sadist!"

She cursed colorfully in her head; she was blushing. Yet again, she had stuttered. What in hell was wrong with her?

He smirked, amusement clear on his face, and turned his back to her.

"Well, it was fancy seeing you here but I have other things to do. It's getting late and a woman shouldn't stay out too long. But it's not really your case, who would want to attack a monster girl?" He said, waving lazily his hand at her as he continued his way.

"IDIOT!" She screamed but he didn't bother to reply.

Her heart was doing a drum solo in her chest and she didn't know if it was because of the frustration or if it was other things.

But she liked to think she was the only one who knew how lovely his smile was when genuine.

Fuck butterflies, she had piranhas in her stomach and they were eating her alive.

(-w-)

"I'm tired of this!" Kagura screamed as she shoved the food in her throat.

"Kagura-chan…" Shinpachi started.

"Live her alone. It's already good she resisted a month." Gintoki replied.

"Mister, another one!" Kagura shouted.

"Oi! Don't go an order more than the budget!" Gintoki told her but she payed him no mind. It was the only good thing about Kagura's diet: they suddenly had more money at Yorozuya.

As she ate her second plate, a voice behind them said: "You already give up your diet?"

She ignored him and finished her plate. "Mister, another one!"

"Oi! I told you bust our budget!" Gintoki exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Gin-chan. Sadist is paying." She said calmly, turning to the said 1st Division captain of the Shinsengumi who looked slightly annoyed for being ignored earlier.

"And why would I be the one paying?" He asked, his face still impassive.

"Because it's _your_ fault that I went on a diet! Why are you so skinny anyway? I didn't want to lose to you but who cares anymore! If you're going to date _me_, gain weigh!" She exclaimed.

Everything suddenly made sense to both Yorozuya men.

"Wait, she simply didn't want to lose to him?" Shinpachi thought out loud.

"Wait, _date_?" Gintoki exclaimed.

"Who would want to date you? You should want to date _me_." Okita replied.

"In your dreams!" Kagura responded, blushing furiously, and a fight ensued.

"Gin-san… Do you think…?" Shinpachi started, lost of words.

"Yeah…" Gintoki replied.

A parfait arrived in front of Gintoki and ignored the couple for a moment, pondering if he should let them explore the their youth or not.

"Worst comes to worst, we know where he lives."

**The End.**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Kagura had no idea what had happened. One moment they were fighting in the restaurant, and another they were kissing hungrily in a random alley.

Not that she minded.

Her back was on the wall and her legs were around his waist. Her hands were playing with his hair as one of his were on her ass, supporting her. She could feel something hard poking her stomach and the simple though of it made her blush various shade of red.

"Why you needed a diet? Yes, you're heavy but nothing I cannot lift up." He whispered in her ear as she shivered.

She pulled some of his hair angrily and he growled. "Shut up! I refuse to lose to you. In any matter."

He smirked and she denied the fact that she was founding him extremely alluring.

"Then let's find out how's the first one who'll make the other scream in ecstasy, shall we?"

**The End.**

* * *

I'm sorry not sorry. I wanted a sexy scene with sexy time but OkiKagu being OkiKagu they gave me a hard time. Thus the omake. And I personally think the only guy that could take Kagura and that Gintoki wouldn't kill is Okita (but I might be biased). I really like the "serious" scene. I wanted to show that they grew up without them changing completely.

Anyway, most scene between Shinpachi and Kagura are inspired by the song so if you curious, please go listen to it/read the lyrics!

Thanks for reading! Review, please?


End file.
